Changes That Could Kill You
by jdolleyfreak90
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*!
1. 101: From the Streets to the Sand

**Changes That Could Kill You**

**1.01: "From the Streets to the Sand"**

**Alex's Point of View**

Looks like it's another boring day here in New York City. Seriously, when will things start to get interesting around here? You wanna know what I did yesterday? Yesterday, I helped Harper make some of her "jewelry." Yeah, that is how boring it's been around here lately. I'm not asking much, just a chance for me to go somewhere, do something. I need a change. A change for the better.

But that's before I walked into my family's restaurant, the Sub Station. Right smack dap on the front door, and everywhere as a matter of fact, read on a big white sheet of paper in big black and white lettering: **"The Sub Station Is Moving To A New Location!"**

"What?" I said, with wide eyes and an open mouth.

This was a change all right. But this was a change that could kill me.

**OPENING CREDITS**

(watch my video I made on Youtube) (link on my profile)

"Mom, what's this whole thing about moving to a new location! Does that mean we're moving, cause I'd hate to move. You know all the friends I've made. I would die!" I kept talking so much about this at dinner that Justin stuck a roll in my mouth to shut me up.

I just gave him one of my evil glares.

But Justin had to say a cute remark, "What, you looked hungry?" That cute remark included his signature cute grin.

I took the roll out of my mouth, turned back to my parents and said, "Ok, I want all the details."

My mom just replied to this by saying just one word: "Australia." She even had a dopey smile on her face, like she thought it was a great idea to send us some large amount of miles from here, to a strange place where they say, "G'Day", and live on a totally different time zone!

By now everyone was staring at me. Everything stopped. It was getting really quiet all of a sudden. I had to say, "When are we leaving?" I tried to not shovel so many mashed potatoes in my mouth before I said it.

My mom had looked to my dad and conversed with him for a bit and then splattered out, "Two days."

I nearly choked on the steak I was chewing. I gave everyone the "Ok" that I was fine and screamed, "TWO DAYS! How are we supposed to pack and say goodbye to our friends in just TWO DAYS!" I was furious now. I stood up and gripped the table with my fingers.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way but you're going." My Dad explained to me as he got up from his chair and picked his plate up to put on the counter.

"How come Max and Justin aren't upset about this?" I said, as I was really confused. You'd think Max would be upset about leaving his friends, and Justin would be...well Justin doesn't really have any friends, and since Miranda moved away I'm sure he's anxious to go on this little move of ours.

"Well, Justin and Max already know about this." my Mom said as she was collecting all the dishes from the table and putting them into the sink.

"Why did you tell Justin and Max and not me?" I asked them.

My Mom simply responded by saying: "You were out shopping with your friends as usual."

I just stood there with an open mouthed expression on my face. "Well, don't you think something as big as us moving to another country is worth waiting for, hm…I don't know, ME?!"

"Oh, come on, Alex. Don't get mad at us. We're telling you _now_." my Dad said, trying to avoid a temper tantrum from me.

I stared at all of my family members expressions. All I could tell was that they were sick and tired of having me complain about something that could be a wonderful and new experience for me. Let's face it, the sunny beach weather might be good for me.

So I decided to go along with it…for now.

"You know what? This is obviously going to happen whether or not I agree with it, so let's do it. Let's move to Australia."

My mom seemed surprised. "That was very mature of you, Alex."

Everyone else was shocked. That included their eyes wide and their mouths open.

The only reason I said, "Yes, I'd go" was just to get this whole talk over with. I'll start complaining as soon as we get to Australia. Unless, there's a cute boy next door, that changes everything.

The following two days before our big departure didn't consist of anything exciting. Just packing, saying goodbye to friends, and more packing.

The plane ride wasn't even that interesting. Ok, seeing Justin freak out because of the security was pretty amusing. But the plane ride was SO long! Our plane took off at 5:30 in the morning and we didn't land until 7:30pm Australian time! I will be seriously jet lagged.

Yeah, I was jet lagged. As soon as we got in our house we unpacked some of our things, well enough so we could sleep the night and then deal with unpacking more in the morning. Always when moving to a new house, the funnest thing is to call dibs on your own room. There wasn't much arguing since all the bedrooms had a balcony (how cool is that)! And in my room, I have my own bathroom (ok, so it's just a door leading to the bathroom, and then to Justin's room, but still)! I've already started on what to put in my room. I'm thinking polka dot walls, or I could just stick with my pink fur wallpaper. Well, I'm deciding that tomorrow. Luckily, it's a Friday tomorrow, so I don't have to go to school right away.

"Tomorrow's another day," I said to myself as I turned off the light and hopped into my newly constructed bed. (I'm so glad we got to keep the majority of our things).

Tomorrow certainly was another day. As soon as I woke up, I've been unpacking. I've also been trying to convince both of my parents to have my walls/theme to be polka dots, but they won't budge. Ugh, parents!

But the really exciting thing that happened was around noon. I was just finished having lunch (a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich), when the doorbell rang. Knowing me, I jumped for it. I always LOVE having company over, and since this was our first day in a new country, it was cool to know we had a visitor (since we knew no one).

"I got it!" I screamed, as I ran from the kitchen to the foyer, trying not to ram my toes into a cardboard box on the way. I tried to see who it was through the door, but we have no peep hole and our windows are hard to see through. I opened the door anyway. And oh was I ever glad I did. Cause in walked the cutest boy I had ever seen! He had light blonde hair (kinda shaggy, just how I like it) and had eyes I could die over. He even was carrying a bouquet of flowers. Sure, they weren't roses or anything (I hardly know the guy) but it was still sweet.

"Hi, I'm Lewis. My family and I noticed we had new neighbors, so I thought I'd bring these over as a 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' kind of deal." He reached out his hand and gave me the bouquet.

"Um, th-th-thanks." I could barely speak. I looked at the flowers and back to him. I was even stuttering. What is wrong with me? I'm usually Miss Flirt around boys?

Lewis seemed like he was waiting for something. He finally said what. "And you are?"

"I'm..." we then were rudely interrupted by my family.

My mom took over.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Are you one of our neighbors?" my Mom asked, while taking the bouquet from me (even though she was having a tough time, considering I had a tight grip on them), and was off to go through the many cardboard boxes in search for a vase.

Lewis shouted back to her, "Uh, yeah. I'm to the left of you. I'm Lewis McCartney."

Just then I could have sworn he looked at me. But knowing me, that was just my imagination.

My Dad then pushed me aside to introduce himself and to give Lewis a handshake. "So, Lewis, what do you like to do?"

Lewis replied by saying, "I love to fish. Every Saturday morning I'm always fishing by the pier. Oh and I love science. Biology, Chemistry, Physics, that sort of thing."

Ew, Lewis is a Science nerd? Oh well, maybe if Justin hangs out with him some of Lewis' cuteness will rub off on him and maybe people will actually date him.

As if on que Justin said, "You like science!? Have you heard of..." and then Justin and Lewis struck up a conversation on something that I couldn't understand, it's like it was another language.

Lewis then looked at me. "I never quite caught your name."

"Well I'm Justin and this is..." I had to punch Justin in the stomach so he couldn't say my name.

"Alex. My name is Alex." I said this with my flirty smile.

"Well, Alex, I was wondering if you'd like to come and hang out with me and my friends at the Juicenet Café. Justin, you can come, too. I've got a bunch of cool software, I bet you'd love to see."

"Mom, Dad, can I go? PLEASE!?" I said this like I was a cute puppy wanting to go for a walk.

"I don't see why not." My Dad said. He looked at my Mom as well who said,

"Sure, it'll be fun!"

"Wait, your friends aren't guys are they?" I asked. Well, I just had to know. I don't want to sit there hearing stuff about sports and other man stuff.

"No, they're girls. That's partly why I invited you."

_Partly? Ooh, what's the other reason?_, I thought to myself.

"The other reason is cause my Mum is kinda making me. No offense."

My heart sunk when I heard this. "None taken."

"Well, ready to go?" he said to me.

It's funny, we sort of forgot Justin was even there! Was Lewis and I having a moment?

"Yeah, I'm ready. Bye Mom, Bye Dad." I then hurried out the door as quick as I could. I accidently closed the door on Justin. He'll get over it.

The minute we walked into the Juicenet Café, it's like I was back at the Sub Station in New York. I could tell I was going to be hanging out there a lot.

"Lewis over here!" a girl that looked around Justin's age with curly brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail said to Lewis, while throwing her hand in the air. Her and two other girls, both with blonde hair, one with straight golden blonde hair, the other a lighter blonde with curly hair in braids, was sitting in the back of the café at a table.

Lewis went towards them.

It was my assumption to follow.

Justin did the same.

When we had reached the table, Lewis said, "Alex, Justin, I'd like you to meet my friends, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick," he said, while pointing to each of the blonde girls. "And my girlfriend, Cleo Setori." he pointed to the brown haired girl.

As soon as he mentioned "girlfriend" I got all flabbergasted. What my Mom always says is SO true. The nice, cute guys are always TAKEN!

After their introductions, each of the girls said, "Hi" and waved at both me and Justin.

"Alex and Justin are my new neighbors, the ones I was telling you about." Lewis said.

"Oh, yeah! Hey! What brings you here from the States?" Emma asked me.

"Our parents are teaming up with this café and opening up their sub shop." I couldn't stop looking at Cleo. That was Lewis' girlfriend. I shouldn't be jealous, after all, I just moved here.

"Justin, you wanna see the cool software I have, while we let the girls talk." Lewis asked Justin. As soon as he finished the sentence Justin said, "Yes" so fast, it seemed like he wanted to get away from us. "Alex, you can take a seat with the girls and talk about whatever it is you girls talk about."

That was when Lewis left to hang out with Justin and I took a seat next to the girls.

"So, how's your new life in Australia? Must be tough for you moving to a new country." Emma said. She seemed the most interested in me and talkative out of the three. Cleo was staring at Lewis and Rikki was just staring off into space.

I replied to her question by saying, "Yeah, but I'm getting used to it."

Then Rikki bounced back to earth and asked, "So, who's up for some juices?"

Everyone said, "Yes."

I said, "Um, what kinds do they have?"

Rikki replied to this by saying, "Banana Beatbox, Cranberry Boaster, things like that."

"I'll have a strawberry kiwi smoothie." Just the mention of the name and I got thirsty.

Everyone else said their orders.

"Alright." As Rikki turned to leave, she rolled up both of her light red sleeves up. Little did she know she just unveiled a huge black and blue bruise to her friends.

Emma grabbed the arm with the bruise and yelled, "Rikki, what happened?"

Rikki was quiet for a second. To me it seemed like she was making up an excuse. "Um, you know me, I probably just ran into something, that's all." Her voice had panic written all over it. But the girls just chose to let it slide and Rikki went off to get the drinks.

A couple of minutes later, you could hear a guy over the counter say to Rikki, "Rikki, what happened? That's one nasty bruise."

Rikki's reply was: "Ash, I'm fine. Why can't you people just mind your own business!" she got the juices and scurried off to our table.

Once at our table, she slammed our juices down and said, "Emma, your boyfriend's irritating me."

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend, Ash. Ash and I work here. He's the supervisor. And Rikki, he's not being irritating." Emma said, to first me, then Rikki.

I looked at Ash. Mom's statement was true again.

After Emma finished her sentence, a cute, tall, dark haired boy came up behind Rikki and said, "Who's irritating you?"

At the sound of his voice, Rikki went from being angry to being the happiest girl in the world. Her beaming smile was proof.

"Hey, how are you?" Rikki said to him.

"Great, now that I'm looking at you." With that statement, the guy planted a big kiss onto Rikki's lips.

Cleo and Emma were just saying, "Gross! Enough!"

At least she had a boyfriend. Seriously, has anyone heard the term 'single' here?

After their kiss, Rikki said, "You're one to talk, Em. I see you making out with Ash before and after your shift EVERYDAY! Now, call that gross!"

Emma and Rikki went into a huge argument about it, and Rikki's boyfriend stopped this fight by looking at me and saying, "Who are you?"

"Alex. You?" I asked.

"Zane. Rikki's boyfriend."

"I noticed."

Zane then asked Rikki if she wanted to hang out with him and she declined.

It was weird, she went back to being sad and morbid.

Rikki, uncrossed her arms (which was hiding the bruise on her arm). Zane saw the bruise and said, "Rikki, what happened?"

This simple question, got a harsh answer.

Rikki yelled at Zane with tears in her eyes, "NOTHING! CAN'T ANYONE MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!?" And with that she went running out of the Juicenet Café and a little after, so did Zane.

After Zane left, Cleo said, "Wow, I've never seen Rikki that upset before."

"Me either." Emma added.

I tried to lighten the mood, "Enough of the drama, so are you guys doing anything tonight, we should hang out."

Cleo was about to say, "Yes", when Emma mouthed to her, "Full moon."

Full moon? What could that be about?

Cleo then said, "We'd love to, but we're busy. Tomorrow's fine though."

I was cool with it though. "That's fine. Justin and I were thinking of exploring the beaches. We heard about these different islands, and we want to explore them."

At the mention of the world "islands", the girls got all tense and nervous.

"But what ever you do, don't go to Mako Island." Cleo said to me.

"Why not?"

"Because...there's sharks, and other dangerous fish, and..." Cleo said. She definitely was just trying to get me not to go there, I wonder why.

Emma cut her off, "Just don't go there, ok?"

"Ok."

Yeah, Justin and I went anyway. It's not like I promised her, right? Justin and I, after talking to Lewis, and the girls for a little bit longer, rented a boat and went to Mako.

When we finally arrived at Mako, I took one look at it and knew I shouldn't be here.

"Justin, I think we should leave."

"What, afraid of some dirt, snakes or bugs?" Justin said, obviously making fun of me.

"No, I just sort of promised the girls that I wouldn't come here."

"Well, you're here aren't you? So didn't you already break that promise?"

Justin did have a point. I technically already did break their promise, so what other harm could I get into, right?

So I went along with it, even though deep down I still had a bad feeling about this.

Justin and I went further in the Island, and we eventually found this weird pool inside a volcano (which Justin, knowing him and his weird obsession with volcanoes, was amazed about this pool and said it was dominant). By the time we reached this volcano it was dark.

Justin pointed out, "Oh, look you can see the moon." And Justin was right. The full moon was at the cone of the volcano.

It was strange, as soon as the full moon was exactly over the cone of the volcano, the water in the pool started bubbling.

"Woah," Justin and I said in unison.

Justin then got this crazy idea (knowing him), "I dare you to jump in."

"I'm not jumping in, you jump in."

Justin then said, "If you won't go in, then I'll make you go in." And with that Justin pushed me into the pool.

First off that water was really cold and second, how could Justin? He can be so mean sometimes.

When my head was above the water, I said, "Justin! I'm gonna get you for this! I'm..."

But then I noticed that the bubbles had stopped. Justin and I looked up at the cone of the volcano and noticed that the moon wasn't there anymore, it had moved.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"Couldn't agree more." Justin said, while pulling me out of the water.

Yeah, we were in a lot of trouble when we got home, but it was worth it. Like we knew when our curfew was. I could just say, "Oh, but back in New York it's this time..." But whatever, it's not like I haven't been in trouble before. We didn't even get grounded, so I don't know what Justin's problem is. He's a goody toe shoes, that's what it is. Well, when I got home, I immediately changed into dry clothes. It's funny, with the trouble we were in (really it was just a talking to), my parents never asked me about my appearance.

After I got changed into dry clothes, I was organizing my room. I love unpacking things and trying to find the perfect place for them. Little did I know my clothes weren't going to be dry for that long. Justin and Max decided to have a water gun fight in the house (odd I know, but that's my brothers). They came into my room, said, "WATER GUN FIGHT!", squirted me with their water guns, then left. I was soaking wet.

"Guys, I have to change clothes again!" I slammed my door loudly. But as soon as I slammed my door shut, I fell down.

_That's weird, how come I can't move both of my legs?_, I thought. I looked down at my legs, and turns out they weren't legs at all.

"I'm a...I'm a..." I couldn't get the weird out. It was just too bizarre.

"Mermaid."

The next day, I tried to find Lewis. Luckily I did. He was at the pier, fishing. I ran towards him.

"Lewis! Lewis!"

As soon as he heard his name he looked back. I could have sworn I seen him smile, but that's not important right now. The important thing is I'm a freaking FISH!

When I reached to where he was at the pier, he said, "Oh hey, Alex, what's up?"

"No time for what's up. Something's happened to me, and you're the only one that could help me." (Him being a science guy and all, I figured he'd be perfect at a time like this. Plus, I'd get to spend more time with him, but that's not the reason...ok, so that's partly the reason).

"What's happened to you, that you had to run all the way over here at," Lewis looked at his watch. "Eight in the morning."

"Here, I'll show you." I looked to see if anyone was around, no one was. I jumped into the water. I hope Lewis won't be freaked out by this. That would suck, since I like him and all.

I could hear Lewis yelling my name. Yep, he's freaking out. And he hasn't even seen my tail yet.

My tail appeared ten seconds later after I touched water.

As soon as Lewis saw it he was shocked.

Yep, this definitely ruins my chance with him now.

* * *

_I really hope you liked this! I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I worked SO hard on it! Personally, I think it sucks, but that's just me. REVIEW PLEASE! that's the ONLY way i know i can make this better. As for the 2nd episode, here's how it's going to go: After each episode, go on my profile and vote for which point of view you want it to be in (Alex, Emma, Cleo or Rikki), whichever vote gets the most votes...wins! Now keep in mind that I might not do the same character over&over again (that way this series would SUCK). I made it so you CAN'T see the results. As soon as I have a winner, I'll get rid of the poll. I'll replace that poll with the "Who should commit suicide in the season finale...?" (VOTE for that too!) You'll find out who wins either when the next one comes...or if I make a trailer for it (do you want me to?) For people that can make videos/graphics, etc... i NEED your support! Tell your fellow H20/WOWP lovers to CHECK THIS OUT! Subscribe to my channel/"Changes That Could Kill You" Playlist...EVERYTHING! I'd really appreciate it!_

_until next time...Kelly! :)_


	2. 102: Wounds of a Mermaid

**Changes That Could Kill You**

**1.02: "The Wounds of a Mermaid"**

**Rikki's Point of View**

I awoke from my bed, got out of the covers and felt my feet hit the cold hard wood floor in my room.

"Another dreary day," I whispered to myself.

It's not that I didn't like my life, I did and do. But lately things have just been too crazy around here even for me.

I quickly finished making my bed by putting my bright red comforter right in place where it should be, followed by my pillows.

This was my daily schedule. Wake up, make my bed. Nothing much, but something that had to be done. My friends would never have guessed this, but I'm much more of a morning person then a night person (well, unless there's a full moon). I hate the darkness, especially lately.

My family has always been a bit out there, but still... nothing I couldn't control. But lately... I just don't think I can handle any of this anymore.

I got out of my room and into the tiny room that I call a kitchen. As usual, dishes are seen on everything that has a flat surface, food is laid out and probably spoiled, and I'm left cleaning it all up again.

"Great," I said through gritted teeth.

Everyday, I'm starting to miss my Mum more and more. But then I think about how she definitely wouldn't be happy living here with Dad, so then I think about if I would have gone with her. But of course, if I had done that we would have never moved here and I would have never became a mermaid.

I then quickly grabbed a pair of gloves and got to work. Trying to avoid the water at all costs that was coming out of the faucet, I scrubbed each dish to the best of my ability. In no time the kitchen looked spotless, well for a trailer that is.

I then was off to pick an outfit to wear. I decided upon my red t-shirt with white stripes with black denim shorts.

After I was dressed, I quickly tied my hair in braids (I don't know why I always do that). I was about to start brushing my teeth, when I heard that familiar sound I hear almost every morning, and yet I still am afraid of it. The sound of the door being swung open, footsteps and I harshed toned, "Rikki!" was enough to make me jump, causing my toothbrush to fall to the ground and for me to fall flat on my face on the bathroom floor. He was back. Oh, and he was angry.

**OPENING CREDITS**

(watch my video I made on Youtube) (link on my profile)

I was unfortunately still laying on the ground, flat on my face when my Dad walked in the bathroom.

"What is this?! Moping about, I see? The house isn't even clean!"

Yep. I knew it. My Dad was drunk and angry, a really bad combination for him.

I replied to his statements by saying (also while getting up off the bathroom floor), "I have school, I'll do it later." (Yeah, I kinda lied about the school. It's only Saturday. What does he know? He's too drunk to realize.)

"Screw school! Yesterday before I left I asked for this place to be clean, and look at it!" He pointed to the living room, kitchen, and everywhere else in the small area I call home.

Honestly, I think my Dad had too much to drink since there was nothing on the couch, dishes were done, there was NOTHING that needed to be clean.

"Dad, you never said anything before you left. You never do!" I yelled back at him.

"Don't use that tone at me! I'm your father!"

"Yeah, a pretty lousy one at that." I said to myself. I must of said it loud enough cause my Dad said, "Excuse me?"

I pretended I didn't hear him. "Gotta go to school." I was walking out the door, when my Dad grabbed me by my wrist and said, "Don't walk away from me!"

I pushed away from him and continued walking towards the front door. But unfortunately that wasn't enough.

He grabbed both of my braids so I was facing him and then he struck my face until I could feel blood appear from my badly wounded cheek.

After that I managed to run out of the doors, tears running off my face. I held my cheek where I was struck. He did it to me again, but that wasn't the first and definitely wasn't his last.

When I reached the Juicenet Café I was certainly not in the talking mood. But as soon as I walked into the Café I noticed all of my friends faces and I realized they noticed my face. As soon as I heard, "Rikki what happened?" I bolted. Out of the café as fast as my legs would run.

Apparently I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran smack dap into my loving boyfriend, Zane.

And he too noticed my face and said (his tone with more pain and hurt then the others), "Rikki, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did someone hurt you?"

I really wanted to scream, "YES!" and start bursting into tears and wrap my arms around him, but I knew I couldn't. Where would I go? What would I do from there? I just wanted all of this to go away. So the only logical thing I could think to say was, "No, I just ran into my door, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Zane had to coddle my shoulders and pulled my closer into an embrace.

I was puddy in his hands. I would have loved to just weep into his arms and him say sweet nonsense to me and give me endless kisses, but that couldn't happen.

"I have to go." I pushed him away and walked in the opposite direction of the Café and Zane.

"Wait, are you sure you're alright?" Zane called back to me.

I didn't answer back, I couldn't answer. All I did was just burst into tears. That's all I could do. That and run. I ran to a near tree that I thought was far enough away from Zane and the Café. But to my dismay it wasn't. As soon as I noticed Zane run towards me, I bolted again. This just made Zane run faster. He eventually caught up with me.

"Hey, are you ok? What's with all the running?"

That's when I lost it. I broke down right in front of him. Something I didn't want to do. He wrapped his arms around me and _did_ say sweet nonsense to me and I _was_ puddy in his hands.

"Hey, it's ok." He then looked at me, kissed my forehead and said, "When your ready to talk, I'll listen."

That's when I couldn't help but smile. Seriously, I have the perfect boyfriend. What boyfriend would spend the rest of the day with their girlfriend and would do anything to make them happy again? Apparently mine would and did. We went to the beach and just talked, went to the mall, and was just our usual stupid puppy dog love selves. It seemed like every second Zane would kiss me on the cheek (the non-bruised one), forehead, or better...lips. Hey, I wasn't complaining. But my good day went down the drain when it was five o'clock at night. That was when Zane asked,

"Hey, why don't we go over to your place and have a dinner and a movie date?"

"Um, why not your place?"

"Well, we could, but would you want my Dad interrupting us when we did this?" He then grabbed me and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

"Well, my Dad would do the same." I said, after our marvelous kiss. (Remind me again why I hated Zane when I first moved here?)

"I doubt it. Your Dad loves me."

"He doesn't even love me right now." I said to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Fine, I guess we can go to my place. Can we get the movies at your place first?"

"Sure."

Why did I just say that? Why did I say, "Yes."? I'm such an idiot.

Well, we went to Zane's house and grabbed as many DVDs we could carry (mostly chick flicks. Wow, Zane must love me!) and then we grabbed take out and headed for my house.

As soon as I caught sight of my house, I froze. I couldn't go back in the place that just this morning I ran from.

Zane noticed this and said, "What, scared to go in your own house?"

I just lied and said, "No, I'm fine."

We entered my house and I was certain my Dad would be sitting on the couch waiting for me and being furious. I looked around my entire house and noticed he wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief. Coast is clear. Now, I can relax.

"So, what movie first?" Zane asked, while holding up four movies, two in each hand.

I pointed to, _The Notebook_.

I loved the look at Zane's face. "Ugh, why did we have to pick all chick flicks?"

I went towards him placed my hands on his shoulders, said, "Because you love me and it wouldn't matter what we were doing as long as we we're together." I then kissed him to seal the deal. It worked, he went along with watching _The Notebook_.

We laid on my bed, which happened to have the only decent sized for a movie marathon, and just watched movie after movie. I cuddled next to Zane and knew I made the right decision in having him over. He caressed my hair until I was laying next to his chest and fell asleep.

I'm pretty sure Zane fell asleep, too.

This would have been a cute moment but the next thing that happened ruined it.

I started to hear a tapping noise on my closed bedroom door. My eyes opened and looked at the door. Nothing that I could see or hear. I quickly ignored it and went back to sleep. That was when the worst happened.

The next thing I know, a golfclub was poking through the wood of my bedroom door.

I jumped off of Zane.

"What the hell?" Zane yelled as soon as he saw it.

I knew who it was. My Dad.

"Rikki open the door!"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. My throat was dry from the sudden fear of getting hurt again.

"Rikki, is that your Dad?" he asked me.

I still didn't say anything. I just starred into space, my eyes fixed on the door, which was getting worse by the minute.

Zane shook me, trying to get my attention.

I just yelled one phrase to Zane, "Get out of here Zane!"

"What?"

"GET OUT! He'll go ballistic." I said, trying to be the tough girl that I am and trying not to cry.

"Who? Your Dad?" Suddenly everything clicked for him. He looked at my bruised and wounded cheek. He grabbed my arm that had the bruise on it and looked up at my face and said, "These bruises, they weren't accidents were they?"

I didn't say anything. Just, "Zane, you have to leave." But my tears were a died give away.

By now my Dad's hand was trying to unlock and open the door from the other side (he apparently made a hole big enough to fit his hand through. Who knew he was that smart?). He succeeded. And boy, he didn't look happy.

"Rikki Chadwick, what the hell are you doing alone with this guy with the door locked? You're a tramp, that's what you are."

I couldn't do anything. I just had to sit there and take it. What choice did I have?

He looked at Zane and said, "And you. I don't want you near my daughter, you here? Get out now!"

Zane came to my defense, "I'm not going anywhere, not unless you start acting sensible."

"GET OUT NOW!"

I looked at Zane and said through tears (I'm surprised he could hear me through all the sniffling), "Zane just go. I'll be ok."

He put his hand in mine looked directly in my eyes and said, "I'm not leaving without you."

He rubbed his hand on my wounded cheek and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I was about to kiss him, when I felt a huge jolt go through my body. My Dad had pushed me and I landed head first on the cold hard floor of my bedroom. The next thing I see is a fuzzy vision of Zane coming towards me. Then my vision became so bad to the point where I couldn't see anything at all. I could hear Zane yell my name continuously. It went from loud to soft. The next thing I know I blanked out.

I awoke still on the hardwood floor, but this time in the most excruciating pain I had ever experienced in my life. I felt like crap, and I bet I looked it. I tried to stand on both feet. I could barely stand up without falling instantly. _Great_, I thought to myself. I touched my stomach and just from a slight poke I felt a chilling sensation go through me. I lifted up my shirt and it revealed a big gapping bruise. I hoppled around my house in search of my father. He was asleep on the couch. Figures.

I looked at his face and back at my injuries. How could such a cold hearted man just sleep like nothing ever happened? He abused me. Didn't he care? Didn't he love me? I didn't wait to find out. I grabbed what I could in a red duffel bag I found in my closet and packed the necessities I thought I'd needed. No way was I staying here.

Sure, It'd be difficult walking to someone's house in my condition, but I'd rather live on the streets then live here.

As soon as I had everything I opened the front door. Unfortunately, our front door is the loudest, squeakiest door ever. It awoke my Dad. He realized I was running away and chased after me.

I ran as fast I could. This put some serious damage to my legs. I felt like I was stepping on hot coals and on nails in every step I took. But I didn't care, I was running away from him. Anywhere. And I looked at my red watch. It was: three in the morning. Luckily, I ran far enough in the darkness so I lost my wretched father. Now, I just need to go someplace. Anyplace.

I knew just the person that I could go see. I just wish they'd be home.

As soon as I reached the house I ran the doorbell. The lights were off in the house, that wasn't a good sign. I waited and waited. No one answered. I then ran the doorbell many times, hoping someone would answer.

I was about to walk away when I heard a gruff and harsh voice, "What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!?"

I turned around and as soon as he saw my face, his voice went from stern to sincere, along with his face. I swear, I think I saw tears in his eyes.

"Rikki!" he ran towards me and embraced me so tight, I began to wince in pain.

I then wept and wept, "I couldn't stay there. I just couldn't do it! I don't know where to go, what to do! I need your help!"

Zane just kept holding me in his arms and said sweet nothingness to me while I cried all over his shirt. And he didn't mind one bit.

"It'll be ok, Rikki. Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

_First off I just want to say it's almost 2:30am here and I just HAD to finish this! You don't know how HARD this was to write. I was almost in tears. I just couldn't make my favorite character & couple go through something so bad as this. And if you thought this was bad...you haven't read nothing yet. Well as always vote for the next person you want for next time. Please, I know you probably want Rikki, but try to pick either Cleo or Emma. Thanks! Hope you liked it. & remember...VOTE!! & REVIEW!! Oh & listen to the song "Always" by: Jordan Pruitt...that's what I listened to write half of this story (mainly the end)...i'm SO making a video with that song. Now if u excuse me...i have to go to bed._


	3. 103: The Bleeding Scales

**Changes That Could Kill You**

**1.03: "The Bleeding Scales"**

**Emma's Point of View**

I've always had the perfect life. Well, that's what my friends think. And still do. I wouldn't call my life perfect, just well organized. We have a family policy never to lie and communication is very important in this family. But as I came downstairs this morning, my perfect world started crumbling down. My parents were seen fighting. Well, you can flush my perfect family down the drain.

**OPENING CREDITS**

(watch my video I made on Youtube) (link on profile)

"Emma, I'm sure you're just over-reacting. My parents used to fight," my friend, Cleo, said to me as we were sat at our usual booth in the back with our juices, talking.

"And look where that got them." I really didn't mean to say that. I guess lately I've been a tad bit uptight because of the whole fighting fiasco.

Cleo's face definitely had hurt in it. "Let's change the subject. What are we going to do about Alex?"

"What about Alex?" I asked.

"The fact she's a mermaid." Cleo said, she whispered on the word "mermaid".

"I think we should wait for Rikki. Speaking of her, have you seen her lately?" I asked, while taking a sip of my juice.

"Not since yesterday. She seemed really upset. Maybe we should call her." Cleo added and suggested.

"I've got a better idea." I looked around the Juicenet Café and noticed Zane at the bench tops, order two juices to go. I figured that second drink had to be for Rikki. Zane's not that generous.

The next thing I know, I'm calling Zane over here.

When Zane approached us, I asked, "Have you seen Rikki around lately?"

Zane took a long time answering this question. Like he didn't want us knowing where she was.

"I have, but I really don't think you guys should."

"Why not?" Cleo asked.  
"Cause she's going through a lot right now. I can't discuss the details, she'd kill me. But what I can say is Rikki got beaten up pretty badly last night, it wasn't a pretty sight."

As soon as Zane mentioned the words "beaten up" with Rikki's name in the same sentence, Cleo's face and mine turned from happy to completely horrified. Rikki beaten up? By who? Now I just had to find out more.

"Zane, who beat her up? How badly is she hurt?" my mouth was just blabbing on and on with questions I know couldn't be answered, but I just needed to know.  
"Well, I can't answer the first part, but she has a sprain on her right foot, bruises on her right cheek, arm, and stomach. Nothing all that serious, but there's the emotional trauma as well."

"Well, can we call her?" I asked, picking up my cell phone.

Zane then put it right back where it was. "I don't think that's a good idea. Rikki didn't fall asleep until five in the morning. Who knew you girls could cry for so long."

"But she's safe?" I asked.

"You think I would be here if I didn't think she was safe?"

Zane did have a point. I really could tell, correction: I think _everyone_ could tell that Zane really cared for Rikki. "Well, I better go. I've got this juice back to Rikki."

As soon as we saw Zane exit the Café, I grabbed my cell phone, quickly dialed Rikki's number then put it on speaker.

"I thought we weren't supposed to call her?" Cleo asked.

Seriously, Cleo can be such a goody two shoes sometimes.

"When do we ever listen to what Zane says?"

Cleo then agreed with me.

We heard the phone ring and then heard a voice say, "Hello?"

This definitely didn't sound like Rikki. Rikki usually is her happy perky self.

"Rikki?" I questioned.

As soon as she heard my voice, her voice changed into her happy, perky self. It's like she was putting up a disguise just so we couldn't suspect anything.

"Oh hey, Emma, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Cleo is also here."

"Hey, Rikki," Cleo said into the phone.

"Hey, Cleo," Rikki, said back.

"Zane was just here and he said something happened to you. Are you ok?" I asked her.

Rikki definitely didn't want to talk about this topic. She kept stuttering and quickly tried to change the subject. "Really what he'd say? Yeah, nothing really happened. Just some bruises no big deal. So what's up with you guys?"

"Don't try to change the subject. We want to know what happened. We're worried about you." I told Rikki.

"I'll explain, but not on the phone. Can you guys come over here at Zane's house?" she asked both of us.

"I can't. I have to work." Cleo said into the phone.

"I can, I'll be over soon." I told Rikki.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Rikki said. And with that, she left our conversation.

I then turned off speaker and closed my cell phone.

"Ok, I'm going to see Rikki. You have to go to work?" I said and asked to Cleo.

"Yeah, it stinks because I really wanted to go and see Rikki." Cleo said, upset that she didn't get to see Rikki.

"I'm sure she'll be better in a few days and then the three of us will hang out."

"Yeah."

Cleo and I then went our separate ways. Cleo on her way to work, and me on my way to see Rikki.

I arrived at Zane's and wondered why Rikki would be here. Why wasn't she at her own house? Little did I know as I talked to Rikki I would find out that answer.

"Hey Rikki, how's it going?" I asked her, as I entered the living room where she was laying on the couch, reading a magazine.

She looked up from her magazine, and smiled when she saw me. "Hey, not bad, yourself?"

I couldn't help but stare at her bruised cheek. It's just that I've barely seen Rikki hurt, except when she hit that crate and became unconscious. I stopped starring at her cheek (seriously, how rude am I?) and said, "Nothing much." I then quickly added, "So spill, what happened last night?"

"Is that the only reason you came to talk to me? So you could just know that?"

I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no. My guilty smile was a dead give away. Call me nosy, but I just wanted to know how my friend was doing.

"Emma, that's pathetic. You don't want to spend time with me, you just want to hear about my night from hell that I had. You have no idea what I've been through!"

Rikki definitely was mad at me. I didn't mean to make her mad, it just sort of happened. I definitely didn't mean to say this next part, but it just happened, "You have no idea what I've been through! A little scrapes and bruises and you need your boyfriend to come to your rescue. You're the pathetic one. You should know that my parents are fighting, and have been fighting for weeks." I can't believe I just told that to Rikki, but again, it just came out of my mouth.

"Oh, boo hoo, so they get a divorce, big deal. You don't think I had to deal with the same thing? At least your Dad loves you. Mine just abuses me."

I could see tears stroll down her face now. I really had no idea that she was going through that.

"Rikki, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"Save it! You just go back to your perfect world and complain to someone else. You mean nothing to me!" Rikki said, still crying.

Suddenly, Zane came into the living room and yelled, "What happened?" He ran towards Rikki and held her close.

Rikki cried, "Ask her!" She pointed to me, with fierce, evil eyes.

"Emma, I suggest you leave." Zane said, nicely enough to me. At least he didn't hate me, like everyone seems to do.

"I'm not leaving! This is exactly what I was talking about! Rikki gets upset, you're here to save the day!" I yelled.

Zane let go of Rikki and stood up, inches away from my face.

"You have no idea what she's been through! You weren't there when her father was beating her! You weren't there when I got kicked out of Rikki's house cause her Dad was drunk. And you weren't there when Rikki came to my house at three in the morning cause her Dad was beating her, and she had to leave that wretched place. So just LEAVE!"

I stumbled a little and ran outside Zane's house. I didn't even glance back. This was a bad idea coming here. I didn't want anything to do with anyone. From now on, it's just going to be me, myself, and I, no one else. Face it, I'm not needed. Tears started streaming down my face, I didn't care. I just needed to go to my house, and I'll be fine.

I walked into my house and I knew I wouldn't be fine even here. The second I walked into my house I heard screaming and yelling. That was my parents. They didn't even realize that I walked in the house. Some parents they are. I ran upstairs and into my bedroom.

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I threw anything I saw on the ground. I was ticked off. I grabbed everything from my backpack and dumped it on the ground. That's when I saw it. The scissors that fell out of my backpack. I grabbed them and brought them closer to my wrist. I have no idea why I did what I did next. I just needed the pain to go away. The scissors were closer to my wrist, to the point where it was touching the skin. I pushed down hard on the scissors, causing my wrist to bleed. But you know what? I didn't care. I just wanted the pain I was feeling to go away.

* * *

_As you're probably aware by now this story is not meant for younger kids (i know have I have 10 year olds reading this). So this series will definately get more&more dramatic each episode. If you thought this & Rikki's was bad..wait for Cleo's. Well sorry I didn't post this sooner...my computer crashed & is broken, so I'm writing this on a different computer (even though I'm not supposed to...haha). So I definately care what you guys think! So please REVIEW! & VOTE for who you think should be the next person. (it doesn't have to be Cleo, but it'd be nice). I already have a title for her: "Scream at the Top of Your Gills"...you like? Oh, and I'll post a trailer for this episode...i just haven't had my computer for the past 2 days. I've been doing a LOT of reading&watching TV/movies (especially "The American Mall"...i loveee that MOVIE!) Well, expect another episode Friday! :) can't wait to see your REVIEWS! I won't see them until I get my computer back...hopefully later today (HOPEFULLY). OH & if you want to see Emma going through the whole cutting thing...watch the lovely video that SavannahRouse09 made...it's amazing! (the link is on my profile)._


	4. 104: Scream at the Top of Your Gills

**Changes That Could Kill You**

**1.04: "Scream at the Top of Your Gills"**

**Cleo's Point of View**

So, it's been about two weeks since Emma's encounter with Rikki. She still hasn't talked to me about it. She just ignores the subject, and lately she's been ignoring me. But that doesn't stop me from being in a good mood.

"Hey Rikki, Zane!" I said to them the minute I saw them walk into the Juicenet Café. I called them over to sit at the booth I was currently sitting at.

"Hey, Cleo!" Rikki said to me, the minute she sat down.

I could just see from Rikki's face that she was a lot happier then she has been in the past. Every time I saw her now, she just couldn't stop smiling (but then again, every time I saw her Zane was close by).

"Wow, you seem in a happy mood. What's the occasion?" I asked her.

Rikki just smiled at Zane, and Zane said for her, "Rikki's no longer crazy."

The moment those words came spilling out of Zane's mouth, Rikki playfully punched him.

"Well, I'm sorry but for someone that's been crying and been hurting for weeks, it's nice to see you laugh and smile for once."

"Aw, that deserves one of these." Rikki then kissed Zane on the cheek.

"You missed."

Rikki was about to kiss Zane on the lips when I butted in by saying, "As much as I love this lovey-dovey stuff, I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Sorry." Rikki and Zane replied to my statement.

"Well, that's actually not why we're here. We were wondering if you wanted to go to a party we're throwing at Zane's tomorrow?" Rikki asked.

I immediately said, "Yes!"

But little did I know, this party would change my life forever.

**OPENING CREDITS**

(watch my video I made on Youtube) (link on my profile)

Rikki, Zane and I kept talking about the party details. I was ecstatic for this party.

"So, who else is invited?" I asked them.

"You, Lewis, Alex…" Rikki said a bunch of other names, but I didn't hear the rest.

As if on time, Alex and Lewis came strolling in the Juicenet Café laughing and talking about something I probably wouldn't understand.

Yes, Lewis is still my boyfriend, but I never seem him anymore. It's like the Alex and Lewis show all the time. I feel that Alex is becoming the new Charlotte. Next thing you know she'll be stealing Lewis' phones and not letting Lewis hang out with me.

I glanced back at Rikki and Zane. "What about Emma?"

"Her? Are you crazy?" Rikki said.

"Oh, you're still fighting I presume." I asked.

I didn't have to get an answer. Just the look on her face said it all. They were still fighting.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

I turn towards the voice and I see _her_.

"Oh, hey, Alex." I said through gritted teeth.

Lewis kissed my forehead and sat in the empty part of the booth next to me.

"So, here about the party that's going down tomorrow?" Alex asked me.

"Yep."

"I'm SO excited, aren't you? Well, I gotta go. I've got to find something to wear! I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Alex said, in her hyper, annoying voice. Seriously, that girl is annoyingly nice.

As soon as she was out of the Café and groaned.

"Come on, Cleo, she's not that bad." Lewis said, taking my hands.

"Yeah, to you. She's doing the exact same thing Charlotte was doing, except this time…we're dating." I tried explaining all this to Lewis but he wouldn't listen. Boys.

"Well, you just need to get to know her. I have and she's really nice. Besides, shouldn't you give her a chance since she's a mermaid now?" he whispered on the word 'mermaid'.

"I even like her, Cleo. So just give her another chance." Rikki said.

I decided to give her another chance. I mean, if Rikki likes her, then she must not be evil.

Tomorrow came incredibly fast. The party was here before I knew it. I arrived at Zane's house fashionably late and met Lewis there.

"Cleo!" Lewis said, as soon as he saw me. He ran towards me and kissed me.

Ok, I take back everything I said about Lewis and Alex hanging out a lot. Who cares? I still have a boyfriend don't I?

"You look great!" he said to me, as he noticed my outfit.

I tried to not get to fancy. Just a simple jean skirt with a cute pink shirt.

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

I noticed Rikki and Zane coming towards us, hand in hand.

"Cleo, you made it!" Rikki squealed.

"Yeah, great party! Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem!" Rikki said. With that, Rikki and Zane were off. Probably to make out somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised, given their lovey-dovey ness lately.

Lewis and I were talking and having a great time, that is until someone interrupted us. And that person would be Alex.

"Hey, Cleo, Lewis, great party isn't it?" Alex said to the both of us.

I just smiled and said, "Yeah."

We chatted for a little, and I tried to have a good time, but I wasn't. Alex is just so…perky. It seems like nothing bothers her.

"Is your brother here?" I asked. This may sound mean, but I'd rather talk to Justin then Alex.

"Are you kidding? He thinks a party is inviting all his dorky friends over and them watching some stupid volcano show."

Suddenly, the stereo switched to an upbeat song and Alex's face went from perky and happy to extremely perky and happy.

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE this song! Lewis wanna dance?" Alex asked him.

Lewis turned to me and asked if I could. "It'll be one dance."

Alex nodded.

"Sure, I don't care. You two have fun."

I may have said that, but as soon as they were dancing on the dance floor, my smile faded and I realized that I've lost my boyfriend again.

That one dance turned into many dances. Each time they danced, it broke my heart more and more.

I eventually went and cried in a corner.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked up at the shadow that just appeared in front of me.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me. Is it a guy problem? Well, he must be an idiot to turn down someone as beautiful as you."

With that compliment, I smiled. Whoever this guy was, he was a sweet-talker.

"Thanks."

He pulled me off the ground (I was on the ground before), and he asked, "Want me to get you a drink?"

"Um…sure." I was a little hesitant to talk this person that I still haven't even seen the face of (it was really dark throughout the house, except for the dance floor and a few candles).

He later arrived with two beverages in a plastic cup, one in each hand.

I looked in the cup and asked, "What is it?"

"It's just soda, it's fine." he explained to me.

And for some odd reason, I trusted him.

I glanced at the cup again and then brought it closer to my lips and downed it within a few sips. And he was right, it was just soda…nothing to worry about.

Or so I thought at the time.

"Now, let's grab a seat on the couch and you can tell me all about this guy."

And you know what? I did.

We must have talked for hours and hours, and as every hour that passed I got a lot more looser and it was easier to talk to him. I practically told him everything (well not everything, like me being a mermaid). And he listened to every word I said.

But after some talking, I kept yawning and getting really sleepy. It didn't take me that long to close my eyes and fall asleep, right there in front of everyone.

I wasn't even sure I was falling asleep. It felt more like I was out of it.

I caught glances here and there of what was going on. I was lead upstairs into a bedroom then laid down onto a bed.

I was aware of what was happening now.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Crap! You didn't take enough of it!"

"What?" I asked, still groggy and somewhat sleepy.

"Nothing, just shut up. This'll be over soon."

A few screams and "No's" later, and it was finally over.

I was raped.

I just screamed and cried until I finally fell asleep.

The next day, I awoke in the exact same bed, wishing what happened last night was just a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. But as I looked down at the amount of clothing I had on under the blankets (none), I knew that it wasn't.

I climbed out of the bed and grabbed my clothes that were still on the ground. The clothes that he took off of me.

I opened the door and ran out of that wretched room.

I wanted to make a silent exit, but I was caught.

"Cleo? What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see who it was. Rikki. The only true friend I have right now.

"I guess I fell asleep here." I replied.

"Really? I didn't see you that much at the party. Where'd you scurry off to?" she asked.

I didn't reply to her question. I just ran.

I ran away from this house. I ran towards my house and in my room without an interaction with my family (who were worried sick about where I was).

As soon as the door was firmly closed, I sunk down on the ground, buried my face in my hands and just cried and cried.

* * *

_And I thought Rikki's was hard to write. HOLY CRAP, was the ending hard to write! i really didn't want to get that graphic/descriptive with the rape...so I just left it like that. I'm not sure..but Cleo might have turned into a mermaid at the end, i wasn't sure so I didn't write it in. PLEASE review!! & VOTE for the next person. Oh, in case you people were wondering...she never saw his face or knew his name. As some of you people probably know, I got it from the amazing show "Degrassi: The Next Generation"...but I twiked it a bit...i didn't want to steal an idea. So..pick which person you want next. Now, i bet it'll be tougher after reading Cleo's. Oh & you guys were warned. There's a REASON why this is Teen! So you are WARNED!! VOTE&REVIEW! oh & i WILL make trailers for the 3rd&4th episode...just give me time. Oh & if u guys want to make videos/graphics/promote this series, that'd be AWESOME! Until next time...kel!_


	5. 105: Oh, How the Currents Have Turned

**Changes That Could Kill You**

**1.05: "Oh, How the Currents Have Turned"**

**Rikki's Point of View**

I woke from my bed. Where was I? Oh, great. I was back in that house I used to call home. But why am I here? I could have sworn I went to sleep at Zane's house. So why am I here? Oh, well, doesn't matter. I just don't know if he's here. And by he, I mean the person I call my father.

I looked in the kitchen, his bedroom, and the livingroom (his favorite place to be). No sign of him. I breathed a sign of relief. I walked outside, laid on the bench, and smelled that fresh air, that was now, coarsing through my lungs.

Just as I was about to close my eyes and take a nap, a cold, rough hand touched my shoulder. I look up and jump at who it was.

My father. My horrible, horrible father.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a gruff voice.

"I don't know." I said, with a soft voice, afraid of what was going to happen to me next.

"Answer the question!" he yelled.

"I am. I have no idea what I'm doing here, I just woke up here."

"Oh, really? I know what you're doing here! You've come to take even more things from me!"

"I'm not! I swear!" I yelled back at him, me getting more and more afraid by the minute.

That's when he struck my cheek with his hands. "Don't lie!"

"I'm telling the truth! I would never lie to you."

"You always lie, you do nothing but lie!" Then he dragged me on the ground by my hair (I will not tell you how painful that was), I fell on the ground, and then he listed every lie I ever told him (who knew he had that good of a memory), and with each lie, came a kick in the stomach, legs, pretty much everywhere.

I don't know how many times, I've lied to him. But it must have been a lot, since he kept kicking me and beating me.

I kept yelling, "I don't lie!" and "Stop hurting me!" I just kept screaming and screaming. It just didn't seem to end.

But, then suddenly the pain went away and the place I was in was fading faster and faster. I could hear a soft, kind voice yelling, "Rikki, wake up!" and could feel his hands shake me.

When the voice got louder and louder, and my Dad's decreased, I realized I had been dreaming.

I opened my eyes wide open and was pleased to see my loving boyfriend sitting on my bed looking concerned.

I just grabbed his body and held him close and cried and cried.

"It's ok, Rikki. It was only a dream."

I mumbled in tears, "It felt so real."

Just as soon as I stop thinking about my Dad, he shows up in my dreams. Wait, not dreams, nightmares.

**OPENING CREDITS**

(link of the video on my profile)

The next morning I awoke with Zane in my arms. He must have spent the whole night with me, making sure I was alright.

Every time I have a bad day, Zane is always there to pick up the pieces and make sure I'm ok. And that's what I love about him.

I decided to leave him sleeping, since he must have been up all night with me.

I exited the bedroom and decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV.

Thirty minutes later, I heard the door to the bedroom door open and footsteps coming my way.

When Zane approached me on the couch, I smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning. Feeling any better?" he said, while draping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, I am actually." I replied.

"So, wanna do anything today?" he asked me, still having his arms around me.

"I don't care. We could see a movie or something."

We decided to just hang out at his house and watch movies (since the last time we did that we got interrupted).

We were in the middle of watching "Daredevil" when my phone rang (it's ok, I wasn't fond of watching it anyway; it was all Zane's idea).

I picked up my phone and said, "Hello?"

"Rikki?" the voice on the other line said. "It's Emma."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I was still ticked off at her, but I realized that our fight was stupid. Emma must be going through a tough time, and she probably didn't mean to say what she said.

"I just wanted to check in and say I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you. You must have been going through a lot and I didn't make it any easier."

"No, I'm sorry. I just randomly yelled at you."

"Friends?" Emma said, obviously sorry for what went down.

"Friends."

"So, wanna come over? I've got nothing going on." Emma said.

"Actually, me and Zane are hanging out. But thanks for offering, maybe tomorrow." I told Emma. I tried to not be super harsh, after all we have been fighting for a while, I didn't want us fighting again.

"No, that's fine. I'll just call Ash or something. Well, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow. Well, I'll see you later."

We each said our goodbyes and I joined Zane back in the livingroom.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Emma. We're friends again." I told him.

"Well, that's good. Now, come on the best part is coming up."

I groaned and joined him on the couch. Seriously, what is with guys and action movies?

After "Daredevil", me and Zane went to the Juicebar, hung out with Emma and Ash there, Zane tried to teach me billiards there (I was quite miserable at it), and then we went back to his place and hung out near his pool until dawn.

"Zane, I think it's time we should head in." I said, while gathering my things up by the lounge chair I was laying on.

"No, come on. Why don't you jump in with me?" he asked.

"That's not possible. If I jump in, I'll grow a tail. And besides, that pool is like a puddle to me compared to the ocean."

"Please?" Zane said, that included his puppy dog pout.

"No, I'm not. I'm going inside." I told him.

Just as I was about to exit the patio and go inside the house when I felt a splash of water appear on the back of my shirt.

I turn around and it turns out that Zane had splashed me.

"Oh, you're going down." I yell at him playfullying. I didn't have much time until my legs became a tail, so I quickly dove into the water.

When my head surfaced the water, Zane said to me, "Glad you came in!"

"Well, I didn't have much choice now did I?" I said to him.

"Oh, shut up. You know you wanted to come in." Zane said.

I grinned and said, "Ok, I kinda did. Now can we go now?"

"Sure. But after this."

Zane then grabbed me and pulled me into the most romantic kiss I've ever experienced.

When our lips were no longer touching I asked, "What was that for?"

"Well, I know you've been going through a lot lately and I just wanted to make it up to you."

"Aw, that's so sweet." I then gave him a peck on the cheek.

Zane smiled and said, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just that you're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for."

"Ok, if we keep this up, we are never going to get out of this pool."

Zane lifted himself up at the edge of the pool and successfully managed to get out of the pool.

Zane knew that it was difficult for me to get out of the pool, so he graciously pulled me out.

I quickly but slowly put my hand into a fist and suddenly steam appeared and my tail was gone within seconds.

My legs appeared and it looked like I hadn't even taken a swim.

"Now what do you want to do?" Zane asked me as we were back in his livingroom and just staring at each other and smiling at each other (we can do that all day if we want to).

"Well, I kinda like this." I said, meaning us staring at Zane.

"Me too."

Zane then went closer and closer towards me, his lips an inch away from mine.

"Zane, I don't think we should. Your Dad should be home any minute." I said. As much as I wanted to feel Zane's lips on mine, I didn't want to have Zane's Dad walk in on us. How embarrassing would that be?

"Do you think I care about my Dad right now? When right now, all I'm caring about is you." Zane really had a way with words. He honestly could make anything and everyone swoon, he was that much of a flirt. But he was my flirt.

And before I knew it, Zane's lips were on mine. And I wasn't letting go and worried about anything. Except how my life changed from horrible to wonderful all because of one guy; one guy that I love.

Sooner or later both of our bodies were on top of one another and we were laying on the couch. (Don't worry we were only making out; heavily making out, but just making out).

We were kissing so much that we didn't even realize the doorbell ringing (and the door was right next to us I might add).

It took us a couple of minutes to let go of one another and finally answer the door (by this time the person who was at the door was ringing the doorbell multiple times).

I managed to answer the door (hopefully I didn't have make out hair or anything). But the minute I opened the door I wanted to close it automatically, but I couldn't. I froze in mid terror.

The only thing that I could do was say, "Dad?"

As soon as Zane saw who was at the door, he automatically held me close (in case anything bad was going to happen to me).

"Dad...what do you want?" I asked. It was hard to talk to him, let alone look at the guy.

Every time I stare into his eyes, I can imagine him hitting me, striking me, whatever that he could do to hurt me.

"I'm here to take you home."

"No, I'm staying here." I explained to him, hoping he would understand.

He didn't.

He grabbed onto my braids and pulled me out of Zane's arms (I will not say how badly that hurt). He brought my face close to his and then yelled, "You're living with me and that's final!"

"Do you not realize how much of a drunk you're sounding like right now?" Zane said to him, I could tell all Zane wanted to do was hurt my father so much, that he would experience what he's been doing to me for quite some time.

"You keep quiet!" my father screamed.

"Dad, here's what I'll do." I started to explain to him, still aware that I was being held by my braids.

"You'll come back to live with me?" my Dad questioned, thinking that was the answer.

"No. I'm going to get you some help." I said to him. And, he definitely needs some.

The minute he heard what I said, he gripped my arms (instead of my hair) and then pushed me down hard on the marble floor. I wasn't knocked out this time, but I will have a serious headache later on. My Dad then said while kicking my side perfusively, "That's all I get from you, lies, lies, lies, and more lies."

With every word came a hard kick in my side.

Zane tried to make him stop, but my Dad just pushed him off.

My dream was becoming a reality, something I never thought possible of happening.

I kept yelling, "Dad, stop!"

But he obviously didn't listen.

But just when I thought my life was over, I was spared.

Zane's father had come home.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Harrison Bennett screamed as he stepped into the living room/foyer area. He saw my Dad beating the crap out of me, me sprawled on the floor and weeping from the pain, and Zane trying to talk some sense into my father.

As soon as Zane's father knew what was going on, he pushed my Dad away from me.

As soon as I was away from my Dad, Zane came to my rescue, trying to stand me up and being the perfect boyfriend that he is (as usual).

Harrison quickly yelled at my Dad by saying, "If you EVER come in this house again or harm a hair on Rikki's head, I swear I'll have you tracked down and arrested for who knows how many years."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The last time I heard Zane's dad talking about me was when he didn't want me being near Zane several months ago. Now he probably cares about me more then my own Dad!

As soon as my Dad heard what Harrison had said, his eyes widen and he didn't even say anything; he just left.

I didn't care. I was just glad he was gone.

Harrison then bend down where Zane and I was and asked me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want this all to stop." I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks. I probably looked terrible (red and watery eyes, swollen and/or possibly bruised sides); but Zane didn't care.

He was holding me tight (trying not to touch my now throbbing sides) and saying, "It's ok, Rikki. It's all over now. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of it."

And with that I just held onto him close and I let him kiss me endlessly.

I ended up spending the night in Zane's arms and I eventually fell asleep in his arms, watching a movie no less (seriously, what's with us and movies?).

"Wake up sleepyheads. School today." Mr. Bennett yelled to us from the kitchen.

I awoken to realize I was still in the living room (where Zane and I fell asleep in the first place).

I gently shook Zane. His eyelids opened to reveal his sweet brown eyes. And those sweet brown eyes were staring right at me, along with a smile.

"Good morning." Zane said, the minute he saw me.

That "Good morning" followed a quick peck on the cheek and a "Good morning" from me (along with a smile).

We then quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed what we could that appeared to be a good breakfast to us.

"Now guys, as much as I love you guys smitten for each other, there's only so much a guy can take. So could you tone it down a bit, at least when I'm here?" Mr. Bennett said.

"What was that, Dad? You _want_ us to kiss? Did you hear that, Rikki?" Zane said.

"Why yes I did. He wants us to kiss." I replied, trying not to start cracking up from laughter.

"Well, if you say so." Zane said.

And with that Zane grabbed me and pulled me forward into a passionate kiss.

Afterwards, we couldn't help but started bursting with laughter, even Zane's father.

"Very funny you two...now get ready for school. I have to leave for work." And with that Zane's father was off.

It didn't take us long to get ready.

"You ready, babe?" Zane asked me as he yelled throughout the house.

"Yeah, ready." I said to him as I was coming downstairs. "But Zane, there's something I have to do first before school. So, I'll catch you later."

As usual Zane wanted to come with, "What is it? Are you sure? I can come with."

"No, I'm sure. I'll be fine. It's just something that I have to do." I quickly kissed him on the cheek and was off.

I never thought I'd be back here cause I wanted to. But I have to do this, I have to get it over with. As I got closer and closer to the door, I got more and more nervous. As soon as I was at the door, I knocked on it. It didn't take long for him to open the door.

"What? Can't you see I'm- Oh it's you." he said, the minute he saw me. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk." I said, trying to stay extremely calm.

"Rikki, Mr. Bennett stated it perfectly clear, I'm not welcome in your life anymore."

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about."

"If you're telling me that I need help then you can leave now. I'm perfectly fine."

"Dad, no you're not! You never we're like this before. What happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going off to rehab or anything. I'm staying here. And sweetheart, if you want to stay here, you're always welcome."

"Dad, I'm not staying here! I can't stay here! Just get some help! And if you don't, then I don't want anything more to do with you."

I didn't even bother to hear my father's reply, I just left his house, trying not to start crying.

I had done what I had come here to do.

I had succeeded.

Then why do I feel like I've just been run over by a bus?

* * *

_Nothing that dramatic in this...but still good, I think. Sorry it took me SOOOO long! I wanted this to come out on Thursday (last Thursday) , but I didn't have time..and then school, so BLAH BLAH BLAH, boring details. Well, hope you enjoy it. Oh, two things to discuss. Well, people have been asking if I should do Zane or Lewis' point of view..the answer is: NO. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I just don't want to do a guy's point of view...i really don't know how they think (well i have an idea...but a guy would get mad if I told them..haha). And second: I don't know if i've mentioned this before..but the length of these episodes vary. The 1st was 8 pages (single spaced) simple cause i needed to introduce everything..now that that's done...it will be the minimum of 3 pages (i'll make sure of it).. For example: this was 6 pages single spaced. Oh and a couple more things, I started a "Save Zikki" (Zane&Rikki) campaign..check the video i made and/or sign the petition (link on my profile). I could use ALL the help I could get (that's mainly why i had SO much Zane&Rikki in this chapter..cause i love them & i want them to stay together). Last but NOT least...i was FORTUNATE enough to have someone make graphics for this story. her name on here is: Mrots Nairda & she's made one for the story in general & then a graphic for each episode (1-4)..so THANK YOU SOOO much!! :) i will use them in future trailers (expect the 5th trailer soon)...& they will be up on my profile as well. So CHECK THEM OUT!! oh & VOTE&REVIEW!!_

_thanks sooo much!! i love reading all your messages,comments,reviews, etc._

_xoxo, Kelly!_

_PS: Just so you know, Alex is nottt mean, Cleo just thinks she is...so please don't NOT vote for Alex for chapters...she really needs them (& i do..haha)...she is NOT the next Charlotte...she's NOT! Speaking of her, have you guys heard of Indiana Evans playing Bella on H20 Season/Series 3?? I haven't seen "Home&Away" (i might...u guys think i should, that have heard of the show?)...i might like Bella..but if she takes ONE look at Zane, i'll be SOOO madddd!_


	6. 106: The Scales are Cut

**Changes That Could Kill You**

**1.06: "The Scales are Cut"**

**Emma's Point of View**

It's been one month; one horrible month. My parents are still fighting, possibly getting worse, and I'm still cutting.

It's a horrid habit, but I can't stop. It seems as every time I get yelled at or angry, mad, sad, whatever, I just feel like I need to let the pain out somehow.

None of my friends know, at least it seemed they didn't one Friday afternoon after school.

We were sitting down on a booth at the Juicenet Café. I was taking a break and Rikki, and I were talking about recent events in our lives.

"Nothing's been going on with me now that I'm officially living with Zane." Rikki explained, as she was discussing her happy perfect life with Zane.

Her perfect happy world with her boyfriend. The thought of it made me want to barf.

"How about you, what's going on with you?" Rikki asked me.

"Um, nothing really. Boring me." I said, while trying to make Rikki seem that my life was perfect, even though it wasn't.

"Your parents still fighting? It's ok Em, everything I'll be fine." Rikki tried to reassure me.

It didn't work.

"My parents aren't fighting, everything's fine. Nothing's wrong."

I had to get out of there. If I didn't, I'd scream.

I ran away from the booth and away from Rikki and into the cool room.

I just sat down on the cold hard floor and cried. I didn't even know why I was crying, I just was.

I quickly grabbed the scissors that I knew were in my backpack, rolled up my sleeve on my right arm and I examined all the cuts on my arm. There were so many I couldn't even count. One more wouldn't make a difference.

I brought the scissors closer and closer to my arm.

I could hear Rikki call my name from behind the cool room. I didn't even care though. I just zoned her out.

The scissors were now right on top of my arm and I pressed down. Blood was slowing coming out from under my skin, and I didn't even care. I know I shouldn't be doing this but it's the only way to deal with the pain.

**Opening Credits**

(watch the video, link on my profile)

"Hey, Em, are you ok?" Rikki asked me the minute she saw me come out of the cool room.

"What? I'm fine, nothing's wrong, honest." Every word that was coming out of my mouth was a lie, they just wouldn't stop.

"Have you been crying?" Rikki asked, obviously noticing my red blotchy eyes.

"No." Another lie, what has gotten into me lately?

"Is it about your parents? You can tell me you know."

Rikki was being such a great friend. She's told me everything that's been going on in her life (including issues with her father), why couldn't I do the same?

"Ok, well then I'm assuming you'll be heading back out there to work."

I just shook my head 'No' and said, "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." I walked from the cool room entrance to behind the bench tops and explained to my boyfriend Ash, and fellow employee that I wouldn't be working today.

"Are you sure? Is everything alright?" Ash said as he placed his hands into mine.

I pushed him away and said, "I'm FINE! Why does EVERYONE keep saying THAT!?"

As I headed out, I was stopped by Ash. "Why do you want to take the day off?" he demanded.  
"I just -"  
"Tell me!"  
I walked away from him, but he pulled on my sleeve to pull me back. "Don't touch that" I said, pushing his hand away. 'Just…what the hell?" Ash said as he saw the cuts on my arm. "What the hell did you do?" I didn't even catch the look on his face. I just pushed him off of me and I bolted from the Café and eventually scurried to my home.

The minute I walked in the door I could tell no one was there. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, no arguing!"

"Yeah, not yet."

I walked into the livingroom to see Elliot laying on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Elliot, what are you doing here? Where's Mum and Dad?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't know. They'll probably be back soon though."

"Great back to fighting." I said under my breathe.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing."

Just when I was about to leave and head upstairs to my room, Elliot said, "You know this is all your fault."

I turned to face him. "Is what all my fault?"

"This, Mum and Dad fighting."

I was confused. "How is this all my fault?"

"They're always arguing about you."

"That's not true."

_Seriously, how could they be fighting about me? I'm not a burden to them that much, right? _I thought to myself.

"Whatever, have it your way then." Elliot then went on to reading his magazine.

What has gotten into Elliot these days. It's like someone snatched the adorable, sweet and nice Elliot and placed him with this mean and uncaring Elliot.

I then heard the door open.

I turned to see who it was. And sure enough it was our Mum and Dad.

"Hey! Where were you two?" I asked them the minute they walked in the door.

"Oh, just running some errands." my Dad said.

"Actually, there is something that we need to discuss with the two of you and I think the time is perfect." my Mum explained to us.

My Dad whispered into my Mum's ear saying, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Let's have a seat."

We were all seated down on the couch and I was anxious to see what all this was about. Maybe they won't be fighting anymore. Then all my problems are over!

As soon as we were all seated, we started the family meeting.

"Well, as you guys may know your father and I haven't been on good terms recently." my mother tried to explain.

"Well, I know this may shock you both but we just have too many differences to continue living together." my Father stated.

"So, what are you trying to say?" I asked, hoping this wouldn't be bad news.

"We've decided to file for a divorce."

As soon as I heard the words come out of his mouth my jaw just dropped. My parents; the parents I thought would never split up are in fact doing just that!

"Now, I know you guys must be shocked beyond reason, but just give it time. I'm sure you'll both see that it's the right decision." my Mother explained.

I couldn't even say anything. I couldn't even look at them. It's like my life was just crumbling down. Our family has always had problems, but we were able to fix them and deal with them. This was not one of those problems, this was worse, much worse.

The only thing I could do was to run out the door and get as far away as possible.

The farthest place I got to was the Juicenet Café.

"Hey, Emma! What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing." Ash said when he saw me come in with tears streaming down my face.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. I ran towards the back room and into the cool room and just let all my frustrations out. I grabbed everything I could find, fruit, milk, anything and just flung it all over the place.

"Emma, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Ash yelled the minute he saw the destruction I was making.

Then (after flinging around as much stuff I could), I reached into my backpack and pulled out the pair of scissors I had used earlier.

Ash obviously figured what I was about to do. He grabbed the scissors from my hand and said, "Emma, you can't do this to yourself! Cutting is not the answer! I saw what you've been doing to yourself, it's not healthy!"

"Just give them to me!" I screamed, trying to get the scissors out of his hands.

"No, I won't. You need to stop doing this to yourself! Why would you even think of doing this to yourself?" Ash asked me.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I just had to let the pain out. I'm just so sick of my life, I had to do something!"

"Well, you shouldn't have done this! It's dangerous. If there's anything that you need to talk about you know that I'm always here."

With what he said, something inside me snapped and I wasn't even sure why I was telling him this. "My parents are getting a divorce."

"What? Em, I'm so sorry." Ash said. He held me close in a embrace.

"I'm sorry to for what I've been doing. I promise I won't do it again."

And with that I meant it.

* * *

_I am extremely sorryyyy for the wait! Life's been crazy&hectic..& i haven't had time. I'm thinking of only doing Changes every 2 weeks. & after the 10th maybe doing a hiatus & then coming back in January. I personally think this chapter SUCKS & is just..ugh, i HATE IT! so VOTE&REVIEW! PLEASE! _


	7. 107: The Bubbles Explode

**Changes That Could Kill You**

**1.07: "The Bubbles Explode"**

**Alex's Point of View**

Australia has been nuts! But a good nuts. I've met some really amazing people and amazing things have happened to me (becoming a mermaid is one of them). The only thing I think that would be perfect is for Lewis to come knocking on my door and say he broke up with Cleo and that he's in love with me and wants to go out with me. Like that'll happen. I scoffed at the thought.

_Knock! Knock!_

_Who the heck would be at the door at nine at night? _

I went for the door and when I opened it, I was surprised to see Lewis.

"Hey Alex, can I come in?" Lewis said to me, the minute he saw me.

"Yeah sure." I said, hoping he wouldn't notice my inability to stop smiling.

Hey, maybe my dream will come true!

**OPENING CREDITS**

(watch my video I made on Youtube) (link on my profile)

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something and to give you this." Lewis said, while holding onto what looked like a piece of jewelry.

It in fact was.

Lewis held up the piece of jewelry, which from the looks of it looked to be a locket. It was absolutely stunning. It looked exactly like the ones Rikki, Cleo and Emma wore all the time, except this one had a green gem in the middle.

"For me?" I asked, trying not to smile like a complete idiot during the process.

"Yeah, for you." Lewis said.

He soon noticed that I had some difficulty in putting it on so he said, "Need some help?"

I accepted and I will admit, I got chills when I felt his hands take a hold of the clasps in order to put it on me.

He fidgeted with the clasp and a quick moment later his hands were away from my neck. "Done."

"Thanks." I said, looking down at the beautiful locket that was now around my neck. "It's beautiful. But where did you get it?" I asked.

"Oh, from Max." Lewis answered.

When he said Max, I thought my little brother. "Max?" I questioned.

"Oh, a good friend of mine," Lewis said.

A long pause occurred and that left me and Lewis with nothing else to say.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then." Lewis said, getting ready to leave.

It was all insanely awkward. I mean, Lewis had a girlfriend and so I knew he couldn't like me, right?

"Well, see ya." Lewis said, grasping his hand on the doorknob getting ready to leave.

"See ya." I have no idea why those words came out of my mouth. I mean, I didn't want Lewis to leave; I wanted to keep talking to him until it was no longer possible to talk anymore.

But then I noticed I had made a mistake in saying goodbye, cause I had blinked and he was out the door.

I suddenly heard footsteps come down the stairs. It was my older brother, Justin.

"Who was that?" he asked. It didn't take long for him to notice my rosy red cheeks and my idiotic smile. "Oh, Lewis was over here? What'd he want?"

"Just to talk, and to give m this." I said, displaying my green gemmed locket.

Justin examined it and said, "Aren't those the same ones as what Rikki, Cleo and Emma wear but with different gems?"

"Yeah, they came from the same person."

Justin nodded and then got a serious look on his face. "Alex, you aren't trying to get in the middle of Cleo and Lewis right? Cause I know how you are when you like a guy. You stop at nothing to get him, and I'd hate to see Cleo hurt."

"You like Cleo don't you?" I blurted out.

There are many things I know about my brother. One thing I know is when he likes a girl. He gets all flustered and nervous when he sees the girl and he gets all defensive and protective over her.

"What if I do? You like Lewis." Justin said.

"Yeah, and wouldn't me constantly hanging out with Lewis, eventually break them up and we'll end up with Lewis and Cleo? Yeah, really bad plan, it's the worst thing I've ever heard." I said, sarcasm practically spilling out of my mouth.

"Well," Justin said, obviously thinking of the outcome of the plan, "I still think Cleo's going to get hurt. She already is hurt enough as it is, don't want to increase that."

I stopped his little vent by questioning, "What do you mean Cleo's hurt? What happened to her?"

Justin shrugged and answered, "I don't really know. She just got weird after that party that happened at Zane's, which I wasn't invited to by the way."

I then dashed for the stairs.

Justin was confused and yelled, "Hey, where are you going/"

I yelled back, "I'm going to call Cleo. Oh and you were invited, I just didn't want you there."

Justin's face went from confusion to sudden anger.

I didn't stick around to hear his remark. I quickly shut the door to my room and grabbed my phone that was on my lime green desk. (Oh, I decided to go with this green theme in my room instead of polka dots/pink fur). I hopped on my bed and began dialing Cleo's number, while also fidgeting with the locket Lewis had just given me.

The dial tone rang and ran, which eventually led to her voice mail: a happy and cheerful Cleo saying, "Hey, it's Cleo, leave a message after the beep and I'll be sure to get back to you."

_Beep!_

"Hey, Cleo, it's me, Alex. I haven't seen you around in a while. We're all kind of worried about you. So, if you wanna talk or hang out, let me know. Call me back, bye." I closed my cell phone and when downstairs. Maybe there'll be something interesting to do down there. And when I say interesting, I mean away to torment my brothers.

After tormenting my brothers (they were doing dishes and I kept spraying them with water using my power), I went upstairs to check my phone to see if Cleo had called me back.

I check, she hadn't.

"Ugh! Cleo just call back!" I groaned with frustration.

As if by magic, my cell phone rang (I swear I didn't do anything) and I was Cleo!

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Cleo said, the minute I had answered my phone.

"Then, why'd you call?" I asked. There was something seriously wrong with Cleo.

"Because I thought it was the right thing to do, but I've realized now that it was a big mistake. Goodbye."

"No, don't go. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, that's because I've been ignoring you…and Lewis."

"Why, what did we ever do to you?" I asked, hoping I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Let's see, by dancing with Lewis the entire night of the party and leaving me alone."

I kept listening to what Cleo had to say.

"If it wasn't for you I would never had talked to or gotten…"

Cleo paused. I could tell from her shaken voice that she must be crying on the other end. "You know what, never mind. It's a waste with you." Cleo continued.

"Look Cleo, I'm sorry. Both me and Lewis are. We don't wanna see you hurt."

"Too late. I never wanna see you, talk to you, or even think about you ever again!"

And all that was left on the other side of the line, was the dial tone.

"She seriously did that?" Rikki asked after I told her and Emma what happened with me and Cleo the night before the next day at the Juicenet Café.

"Yeah, that's not like Cleo." Emma said, while drying off the table that Rikki and I were sitting at.

"Well, that's what happened." I said, while taking a sip of my Cranberry Booster.

"You know, now that you mention Cleo's craziness, she was at Zane's house after the party." Rikki added.

"What was she doing there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But she seemed very tense and scared." Rikki said.

"Well, all we can say is that Cleo didn't intentionally mean to yell at you. She's just been going through a tough time." Emma said. By now she had sat down next to me and Rikki, instead of cleaning the other tables.

"Well, let's change the subject. Alex, do you wanna come on over to Emma's and practice your powers?" Rikki asked me.

My reply to her question was, "Um, I don't know, I'll go and ask my parents." My Mom and Dad now worked a little over at the Juicenet Café, supervising and helping out with the sub sandwiches.

When I reached my parents at the counters I asked them, "Hey Mom, Dad, can I go over to Emma's?"

They were busy with some sandwiches but they still heard me. My Dad replied by saying, "Well, Alex, you and your brothers have Wizard lessons at 4:00, maybe after that."

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth.

When I reached Emma and Rikki again I said, "Can I come over later? I've got…um …chores to do." I wasn't exactly sure if they should know about me being a wizard and also a mermaid. They would probably get jealous; well I know Rikki would.

Emma responded by saying, "Yeah, that's fine. Come over whenever. I end my shift in a half hour so anytime after that."

"Ok, cool."

We then started talking about the normal topics teenage girls talk about: clothes and of course…boys.

"So how are you and Zane?" I asked Rikki.

The mention of Zane's name brought a smile across Rikki's face. "Oh, he's amazing as usual. He's done so much for me these past couple of weeks, and I love him to bits and pieces."

I couldn't help by smile at Rikki's happiness. Her life has really turned around. She went from morbid and depressed, to happy and cheerful. I just hope Cleo would do the same.

Emma couldn't help but asking me, "So, Alex, how is your love life?"

My first response was, "Yeah, I don't exactly have a love life."

"Oh come on, we all know you want Lewis." Rikki blurted out.

"Rikki!" Emma said, playfully hitting Rikki and the arm.

"What? It's true, right?" Rikki responded to Emma and asked me.

"Well….yeah." I said, smiling at the thought of him.

Just then, right at the very moment we were discussing me liking Lewis, Cleo walked through the Juicenet Café door.

We looked at Cleo and as soon as she caught sight of us she ran away.

"Should we go after her?" Emma asked.

"No, I think she just needs time to think." Rikki said, having had personal experience with that.

"Oh, we forgot to mention your locket!" Emma said, looking at my green gemmed locket that was hanging around my neck.

"Yeah, it's beautiful! It's like your part of our little group now." Rikki added.

I looked down at it. "Yeah,"

My Dad then yelled across the room, "Alex, it's time to go. You've got…chores."

I realized he was talking about my Wizard lessons. "Ok, coming, Dad."

I turned back to Rikki and Emma, "I'll be over at your house in about an hour."

I arrived at my house shortly after. My house conviently was about ten minutes away from the Juicenet Café. I entered what was the Lair for now. We still haven't gotten all the things from the old house Wizard-related yet.

When I walked in the Lair, I saw my brothers and my Dad as usual. But my Mom was also present, why I have no idea.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her, hoping there wasn't a problem in the family, or worse, the problem was about me.

"Alex sit." My Dad told me, pointing to a couch that my brothers were sitting on also.

"What's going on? Aren't we having a Wizard Lesson?" I asked them while sitting down, completely confused at what was going on.

"We aren't. We lied to you. We need to speak with you." my Mother explained to me, standing next to my Dad.

"You didn't need to lie to me, you could have just told me. It can't be that bad can it?" I asked them. I was really upset that they lied to me for no apparent reason. It wasn't even a good lie.

"Well, wait till you hear it." my Mom said.

"Ok, what is it?" Justin asked. Apparently, Justin and Max didn't know what was going on either. Good, so I wasn't the only one in the dark at last.

"Well, we've called you all here because there's a very important matter to discuss with you all." my Dad started off.

"We had to lie to you, because if we said this was a family meeting, the only one that would show up would be Justin." my Mom explained.

I looked at Justin, it's true…he would be the only one. I laughed at the thought.

"Well, spill…what is it?" I asked, anxious to find out.

"Well, you guys may have wondered why we chose to move to Australia." my Dad continued.

"Wasn't it because of the Sub Station?" Max asked.

"Well, yes, but that's not the only reason." my Mom said.

"About fourteen years ago, your father and I took a vacation here in Australia. We left you Justin, with a babysitter. We treated this as a second honeymoon." my Mom said.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I stated.

"Well, we came across this woman that didn't want her child." my Dad said.

"What did you do?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"The woman was a complete mess, saying that if her husband found out about this child, he would be furious. She wanted to know if we would keep it and raise it as our own." my Mom said.

For some odd reason my Mom and Dad kept looking at me. What does this have to do with me?

"Did you take it?" Justin, Max and I asked in unison.

"Yes. We went to the adoption agency here to make it official. We had adopted a beautiful baby girl and couldn't be more happier. This baby would probably have never made it if the woman hadn't have found us."

"Aw, that's so sweet! So are you trying to say that we have another sister?" I started to ask. But then all the pieces seemed to fit.

"Alex, you're missing the point." my Dad, explained to me."What?" I asked. I clearly wasn't catching on.

"You were that baby girl." my Mom said to me, tears started to swell up on her face, afraid of what my reaction would be."So, you're saying, I'm adopted?" I asked.

"Yes." my Mom and Dad said together.

I didn't do or say anything else. It was like my whole life had been a lie. I didn't even know what to say. All I could do was just run out of the Lair and out of the house.

I wasn't aware of Lewis walking in my direction.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tears that were falling off my face.

"Nothing, just nothing, I just found out that my entire life has been a lie." I screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry, Alex, is there anything you want me to do?" he asked, obviously caring about me.

"I could use a friend right about now." I said to him.

Lewis wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder, and he let me cry all over his shirt.

"Sh, it's going to be ok. Things will work out." Lewis comforted me.

I pulled away from his embrace and we both looked one another in the eyes.

I didn't know what came over me. I know he has a girlfriend, but something in me snapped.

Our faces went closer and closer until our lips were on top of each other. I didn't care if I was the women that would eventually break Cleo and Lewis up, I just didn't want this to end.

But unfortunately, I wasn't aware of Cleo standing directly four feet away from us. To her this was pure torture.

For me, this was heaven. I wrapped my arms around him, and continued on kissing him.

* * *

_How steamy was that?? haha..did you love it!? Now, I bet you guys are having a "Changes" PARRRTTTYYY! :D First off I want to say, i am SOOO sorry for the HUGE wait for this chapter. I promise that I will NEVER take that long of a break EVER again!! But one thing I might add is that PLEASE do NOT send me messages saying, "WHERE IS THE NEW CHANGES?" It gets REALLY annoying & will probably make me take longer. I mean, I know you guys are excited to read the series & all & i appreciate that, but try not to be sooo pushy with messages/comments. Oh, I noticed that the first "Changes" trailer has about 10,000 views..that's incredible!! Thanks SO much!_

_Please VOTE&REVIEW as normal...but PLEASE do NOT hate on Alex...i'm sure that you're hating that she is taking Cleo away from Lewis...but she is NOT doing it on purpose..sorta..lol. She is NOT another Charlotte. Well she kinda is, but she isn't EVIL! I myself, find Alex&Lewis to be insanely cute! (if any of you guys can think of Alex&Lewis songs..i might make some videos). _

_oh & i'm working on a H20 fansite..i might include Changes in there..not sure. I'll post the link on my profile! Until next time, Kelly!_


	8. 108: The Waves Are Bent

**Changes That Could Kill You**

**1.08: "The Waves Are Bent"**

**Cleo's Point of View**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Not only was Alex kissing Lewis, but Lewis was letting it happen!

"Oh, I see how it is!" I yelled.

Lewis and Alex dispersed from their kiss and had a shocked expression on their faces when they saw who was speaking.

"Cleo! What are you doing here?" Lewis said, trying to wipe the kiss off (like that'd do anything).

"I was going to apologize about the way I've been acting, but you can forget it now."

Alex spoke, "Cleo, this isn't what it looks like. It was just a spur of the moment thing, nothing else."

I interrupted her, "Save it! You wanna know what I hate more then liars? People saying one thing , then doing the complete opposite! And I'm sick and tired of people taking advantage of me. So enjoy your new life together, cause I want nothing to do with either of you." Then I took two steps back, turned, and walked the opposite direction as Alex and Lewis.

I could feel tears start to escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I just wanted this all to stop. Everything in my life has gone upside down since that party.

But right now, I just needed to head home. Where it's safe from everyone and everything.

Little did I know, the minute I walked through the door, that would not be the case.

Awaiting, on his favorite chair, was my father; his expression wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Cleo Setori!" my Dad yelled. "I just got off the phone with your principal. Apparently, you have been failing tests and not turning in homework!"

I had completely forgotten about school. Ever since that party I had shut everyone out and that included school. I still went of course, I just didn't care about anything.

"Cleo, are you listening to me?" my Dad asked.

"What? Yes. It's just been a stressful time, I'll do better. I promise."

"You better. And if I ever get one more phone call from school or hear you failed something else, there will be serious consequences, understand?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

My Dad noticed the expression on my face (more importantly the set of tears that were starting to appear). He changed his tone drastically. "What's wrong, Cleo?"

I didn't want to tell him the real reason I was crying so I just said, "I'm fine."

"Well Cleo, if there is anything you want to tell me you can."

"It's nothing, there's nothing to tell." Before he could see the tears drip down my face, I dashed up the stairs, and into my room.

Away from everyone and everything.

I tried to escape everything that has happened to me, everything that happened at the party, but it's engraved in my memory. Every time I close my eyes, I see it. _Blink_. Rape. _Blink_. Rape.

I couldn't escape something as terrible as this.

Before I knew it, I could feel something coming up from my throat. I dashed for the bathroom and towards the toilet. The something that was in my throat, spewed out of my mouth, each yak more gruesome then the next.

When I realized I had just thrown up, I knew what was happening. I grabbed my phone and started to dial.

"Hey Rikki, can you come over? And could you bring something?"

*****************************************

"Hey, I'm here, and I brought what you asked. And believe me, it wasn't easy buying it or getting it up here." Rikki said, as she came into my room, holding a brown paper bag. Rikki could realize I was hurting inside. She sat on my bed right next to me. "So, do you think you're really...?" She couldn't utter the word.

I couldn't even think of that horrible word. "I think so, I don't know."

"When did this happen?" she asked.

I didn't even want to think about it, let along speak about it.

Rikki began to piece it all together, so fortunately I didn't have to tell her. "Wait a minute, the morning after the party. I saw you at the house. Was that when....?"

I didn't even have to answer. She just had to see the expression on my face.

"Aw, Cleo. I should have checked up on you at the party." Rikki said, holding me tight.

"It's not your fault. It's Lewis."

"Did Lewis...?"

The thought of Lewis taking advantage of me that way was horrifying! He's too sweet and nice. Or _was _too sweet and nice.

"No, of course not. He just left me alone. Alone to talk to someone and be led upstairs and the next thing I know..." Every bit of me telling Rikki what happened brought back every part in vivid detail.

"You don't have to go on any further."

A long awkward silence occurred.

Then Rikki said, "So, what are you gonna do if you really are...you know?"

"I don't know. I haven't even thought of it." I said. "Let's just get this over with." I grabbed the brown bag and went into the bathroom, getting more and more nervous with each step I took.

****************************************

Ten minutes had past and Rikki was knocking on the bathroom door.

"You alright in there?"

I opened the bathroom door and kept staring down at the test. The positive sign that was staring down at me just wouldn't go away.

"What is it?" Rikki asked. She stared at the test. As soon as she saw the test, she didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around me. "It's ok, we'll figure something out."

I just hugged Rikki and cried into her arms until I couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

_Did anyone like it? I know i've been on hiatus for quite sometime...but for me, it's much easier to think up the ideas then it is to actually write them down. To me this just seemed really short...i was orginally planning on making it longer but, I just didn't have a good ending for it. Now as for next chapter...I have a two part episode/chapter thing coming your way...I'm still going to put up the vote for the next chapter...so vote for that. Nothing much to update..except. Happy FULL MOON MADNESS DAY! It's a full moon (that's what gave me the strength to write this)...and every full moon on .com we are going to have all these fun things for you guys to enjoy..and I figured many people would like a new Changes_ _Chapter..so enjoy! _

_oh & is anyone else getting anymore emails for ?? cause I don't get any anymore..it's weird!_

_oh & do u want me to to make trailers for 1.06-1.08??? idk, if i want to._

_let me know,_

_kel_


End file.
